


Sublime

by ianavi



Series: I have your permission? [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anilingus, Dom!Sherlock, Foot Fetish, Ice Play, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Spanking, Sub!John, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianavi/pseuds/ianavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sublime. John woke wrapped in a warm embrace, a large possessive hand on the back of his neck, one thumb tenderly stroking through his hair. He inhaled the now familiar masculine scent.</p><p>His legs were straddling a muscled thigh and he was already aroused by the position and the contact, with the cotton fabric of Dr. Holmes's pyjamas a thin barrier between two clearly eager men.</p><p>---</p><p>John's POV of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5592970">Content</a>. Just a simple exercise in a/symmetry. Fun for me and hopefully for you, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime

Sublime. John woke wrapped in a warm embrace, a large possessive hand on the back of his neck, one thumb tenderly stroking through his hair. He inhaled the now familiar masculine scent.

His legs were straddling a muscled thigh and he was already aroused by the position and the contact, with the cotton fabric of Dr. Holmes's pyjamas a thin barrier between two clearly eager men.

Stretching to look up at the gorgeous man he couldn't help smiling. Dark curls framed a relaxed expression. He felt incredibly happy, electrified. Yesterday's agitation and fear had given way to sublime calm.

A long kiss, his tongue sucked slowly over and over, strong hands pulling him closer as his knees parted even more.

"Sleep well?"

"Incredibly well, yes. You?"

"I find I always sleep well with you. And waking up to find you in my bed and at my disposal is something I enjoy immensely John." He felt a hand squeeze his buttocks, which caused his hard prick to rub against the dampened fabric.

"Thank you for yesterday," he managed, letting his head fall on that solid chest. Oh, the man smelled amazing.

"It was my pleasure, truly. And speaking about pleasure..." A sharp pinch on his arse and John jolted. "I'd like to discuss our day."

The promise... Thinking about last night's mention of discipline play he was about to start rutting, another harder pinch and he began thrusting with jerky movements. Would he be allowed this, to beg?

"Should we work on your patience today?"

He attempted to reach that point of calm again, he wanted, needed to be good for Dr. Holmes today. His voice rasping he managed a single word. "Yes."

"I think you are already doing very well deferring your release. Would you try for a longer time, the full day?"

John closed his eyes for a moment at the request and nodded. This, he'd fantasized about this. His cock twitched a couple of times as he imagined the grueling day ahead of him. He was already so close, just a few jerks of a hand could... "Yes, the full day."

"And would you be willing to try some discipline play?" Dr. Holmes spoke in a low and steady voice, scratching his fingernails across John's naked buttocks.

"Yes, yes I would."

"Anything we should avoid?"

"I... I don't know."

"Following commands?"

"Yes." Please...

"Challenging positions for prolonged periods of time?"

John nodded. "Yes."

"Ice play? With anal penetration?"

Oh. He imagined one of these long pale fingers pushing in. "Y... yes."

"Impact?"

"Oh... with?" Would he be tied again, whipped? Would it it painful?

"For now with my hand. I'd very much like to spank you John."

Bent over and disciplined, oh. Not allowed to cum... Fuck. "Yes, I'd like that."

His face must have been quite red by now.

"I'd like you to stay with me constantly today, naked and silent. Of course, if you want something to stop you will use the word 'stop' and I'll cease immediately and make sure you are safe and comfortable. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

He was pulled in close for a long, tender kiss.

They looked at each other for a few moments and John felt the thrill of anticipation.

"I have your permission?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes with a small sigh of relief.

"Come, we'll shower and then have a cup of tea."

Sitting on the edge of the bed he watched the impressive man strip naked and display himself. Tall, pale, thin but muscled. A sprinkling of hair over his chest. Two solid, large, bare feet. And a very erect cock surrounded by the darkest curls. John had dreamt about that cock, being filled, owned by that cock.

"I am a very patient man John. To a point."

He blushed again and stood up quickly.

It was now clear he was allowed to watch, but wouldn't be allowed to satisfy his need to be touched. He was handed a soap in the large shower.

"Go on."

So he started lathering his own skin distracted by the sight of Dr. Holmes soaping himself meticulously and without rush, hands over chest, stomach, then down to his bollocks and finally, several leisurely pulls of his cock, caresses over his bullocks.

Fuck.

He reached for his own erection and a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"No, not today."

Suddenly he became very aware of the falling drops of water hitting his skin. Of the gaze that followed his hand.

With a touch of embarrassment he reached to soap his rear, blushing as he imagined his own hand, his fingers tracing the rim of the hole, replaced by... anything else. Would it hurt or titillate?

Damp and naked he was positioned to kneel in the bedroom as Dr. Holmes dressed methodically in front of his open wardrobe. Gray pants were pulled over the curve of his buttocks as he adjusted his cock under the clinging fabric. John took steady breaths, his fingers digging into his thighs. Then darker charcoal trousers, the front creases straight and neat, the fine wool fabric outlining the muscle underneath. A white shirt, tucked in, cuffs buttoned.

Finally, as John stared, Dr. Holmes pulled a pair of fine silky burgundy socks from the closet, watching John swallow.

He imagined rubbing his face against socked feet. Oh.

With a gentle smirk the man let the socks drop to the ground and approached John in his bare feet.

He couldn't take his eyes off those feet as he was pulled to stand, swaying slightly, his erection almost forgotten.

A simple breakfast in the sitting room, with John kneeling between strong thighs of the man sitting in the leather armchair, fed sips of milky tea and bites of biscuits, one solid, grounding hand at the back of his neck.

"You are doing so well." John's eyelashes fluttered.

"My patient boy."

He took slow, even breaths.

The world around them had long disappeared and his consciousness was focused on the man that held him, the man he'd conceded himself to fully. He melted into a long deep kiss with absolute reverence.

Truly sublime.

"I'd like to position you now."

He was gently helped stand by the armchair, then made to kneel on the seat with his hands on the back rest. Slowly, with measured touches that progressed from tender to slightly commanding, his knees were pulled as far apart as the seat allowed, his shoulders pushed lower almost roughly.

He became aware of the heavy weight of his hanging cock. The increasingly uncomfortable pull.

And then a clothed erection pressed hard into his exposed buttocks brushing against the back of his scrotum. His hips, thighs, back were touched by eager hands and he was becoming desperate, his chest heaving with breaths.

Please, please...

"Gorgeous. And perfectly posed for the spanking I promised you."

John moaned loudly, feeling an unpleasantly strong jerk of his cock.

"I am going to fetch some things we'll need. All right John? Nod, please." John nodded quickly.

The position, so exposed, the strain of it, the pressure on his knees, forearms. The smell and feel of the leather. The scent of Dr. Holmes evident. He lowered his open mouth to brush the leather, his tongue to taste.

A hand on his cheek. "All right?" 

He kept his eyes closed, rocking into the touches against his body, skin on his cheek, leather on his knees. He kissed him. Oh, he kissed him and John whimpered.

The touch continued tracing paths over his heated body, pressing into his hips, dragging the hair of his thighs, wrapping around one ankle relentlessly.

A slow swipe of tongue over the instep of his foot and John moaned loudly.

Fuck.

Touches became kisses and bites. Never hard enough, but a constant stimulating stream. His breath stuttered.

And then with one more swipe of that ruthless tongue between his spread buttocks John fell further.

He was noisily and viciously teased, licked, sucked. Penetrated.

Everything fell away and all that remained was incredible focus on the trail of that tongue that worked and worked him.

"You're doing so well, John. I am so proud of you."

Oh.

A burning touch cut down his back. A sharp contrast to hand, tongue.

His eyes opened to see nothing as a searing sensation pierced him.

Oh.

It was incredible.

It was uncomfortable.

Perfect.

Over his back, his vulnerable feet, the inside of his thighs...

Then he felt a cold, tingling trickle over his scrotum.

He was lost to the shifting, unpredictable and titillating sensations when he felt vibrations of a deep voice. "I am going to spank you now."

He barely had time to comprehend when the first, hard strike pitched his whole body forward.

First nothing.

Then the burn.

His mouth fell open silently.

And more. Fantastically more. Spank. Spank. Spank. He lost count.

It was incredible.

"Shall we continue?"

He managed to nod, and nod more. He needed to ask for more.

More.

Slap after loud slap. His skin came alive.

A brutal pinch and John yelped.

This continued. A stream of impulses over his skin. Hot scratches, itching trickles, loud smacks. More, oh he never wanted it to end.

The world shifted and he was on his back, his burning arse a sudden explosion of pain. Oh, more...

He felt the man above him shift, heard him curse, and with immense joy felt his prick push roughly into his mouth.

It was perfect.

Filled, held, hurt, used.

It was sublime pleasure unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

Salty, bitter, hot.

A broken, throaty voice. "Perfect, perfect for me, oh, John..."

And with a sudden feeling of calmness and confidence John stilled and opened his eyes to face a panting, disheveled, gorgeous man who looked at him with tear-filled eyes and pure admiration.

He smiled.

They spent the rest of the day in bed. John cradled, kissed, fed, praised.

Worshiped.

Loved.


End file.
